finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 7
Es ist wieder Zeit für eine Lehrstunde von Don D. Dieses Mal ist Politik dran. Teilen wir erst mal das Wort in drei Teile: Po - lit - ik. Po: Das ist das rektale Organ des Menschen und Tieren. Lit: Hört sich fast so an wie das Präteritum von leiden. Ik: Es hat den gleichen Satzbaustein wie sick; also krank auf englisch. Das bedeutet: Wenn ihr krank seid könnt ihr keine Steuern zahlen, deswegen reißt euch die Regierung den Pop auf und lässt euch im Knast leiden. Das ist das wahre Gesicht der Regierung. Da werdet ihr besser von den Typen im Knast behandelt (indem ihr durch die Regierung gelandet seid) wenn ihr die Seife fallen lasst. So das war genug. Jetzt kommt der siebte Part zu meinem Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X. Los gehts. Back in Game, old Man Es war ein großartiger Augenblick als ihr das Turnier gewonnen habt. Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein. Wenn ihr aber verloren habt, dann habt ihr hier echt nichts zu suchen. Nach dem Spiel eilt Tidus Wakka zur Hilfe um ihn eine Potion zu geben. Nach diesem Erste-Hilfe Kurs wird das Stadion von Monstern (also Zombies die nicht besegnet wurden) angegriffen. Seht es positiv. Das ist eine prima Trainingsmöglichkeit. Die ersten Gegner sind drei Sahagins. Kein großes Problem. Da sie es bei drei Stück nicht belassen konnten, kommen nochmal drei von denen. Ab hier werden die besiegten Gegner durch neue ersetzt. Es sind sehr viele Sahagins. Macht euch also auf einen langen Kampf gefasst. Aber so trainiert ihr etwas. Aber wen trifft ihr da? Es ist Auron. Er ist ab sofort wieder dabei. Der nächste Kampf ist gegen Vivel. Ein Schlag von Auron und der Kampf ist vorbei. Der nächste Kampf ist gegen Garuda. Wir könnten jetzt ein so schönes Massaker hier anrichten. Aber nein. Der Primas Seymor Guado beschwört seine Bestia Anima herauf, und tötet alle Monster. Ein kleiner Hinweis: Die Schätze in den Tempeln sind dafür da, dass wir diese Bestia bekommen. Ich vertrau den Typen irgendwie nicht. Wer läuft freiwillig im Bademantel in der Öffentlichkeit rum? Jetzt sind die Kämpfe vorbei, da können wir Auron wieder begrüßen. Da er schon eine Box im ersten Part. Dafür gibt es was anderes: Willkommen zurück du seniler, alter, betrunkener, Zirkusaffe!!! Das nenn ich mal eine Begrüßung. Ihr dachtet jetzt wäre das schlimmste überstanden? Falsch. Denn jetzt Tidus an rum zu jammern. Er beschwert sich bei Auron, dass er ihn her gebracht hat. Was will er machen? Ihn anzeigen? Hier kennt ihn keine Sau. Doch Auron interessiert das nicht. Er lässt ihm Wahl: Entweder er wird Yunas Leibgarde - oder - er bleibt hier alleine in Luca. Da wir eh keine Wahl haben, werden wir Yunas Bodyguard. Aber Auron bringt die Bombe erst jetzt zum platzen: Sin ist Jekkt!!! Also wer hätte damit gerechnet? Gibt mir ein Handzeichen. Und wer hat wirklich damit gerechnet? Doch gehen können wir noch lange nicht. Wir müssen noch ein paar Sachen hohlen. Geht zum Pier und sucht im hinteren Teil nach zwei Truhen. In denen befinden sich ein HP- und ein Magiesphäroid. Geht dann zurück in das Stadion und geht dann in die Kabine der Besaid Aurochs. Sucht in den Spinden nach. Hier müsste die Merkur-Marke sein. Jetzt geht ihr raus und in Richtung des großen Platzes. Lauft nach Norden zur Oper. Hier ist das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 7. Das war es erst mal. Jetzt kommt Auron und entledigt euch eurer Männlichkeit, indem er euch zu Yuna schleift und ihr beide ihre Leibgarde werdet. Da hätte er uns doch lieber verprügeln sollen. Da ist der Schmerz nur physisch nicht psychisch. Yuna ist eine gute Seele. Sie sieht Tidus wie er mental zusammen gebrochen ist, und versucht ihn aufzumuntern. Das Gelächter was sie da raus bringen, erinnert an den Joker. Sobald ihr euch wieder bewegen könnt, lauft nach rechts. Da ist eine Truhe mit 1.000 Gil. Und auf geht zu unserem ersten Ausflug als Leibgarde. Bestia-Fight Round 1 Willkommen iauf der Mi'hen-Straße. Hier wird mehr passieren und euch um die Ohren fliegen, als euch Recht ist. Doch bevor wir uns austoben können, steht wieder ein Tutorial an. Dieses Mal geht es um die Ability von Auron. Die sogenannten Brecher. Sobald ihr es beendet habt geht es weiter. Lauft gerade aus. Da ist zwar eine Abzweigung, doch die ist nicht wichtig. Lauft weiter gerade aus. Auf halber Strecke kommt euch ein Mann entgegen und gibt euch eine Lanze für Kimahri. Es gibt noch mehr Geschenke von mehreren Leuten. Es gibt noch einen gelben Pullover und eine Hi-Potion. Lauft dann zu dem Mann in Grün vor der Statue. Er erzählt euch die Geschichte über Lord Mi'hen. Nach der kleinen Geschichtsstunde findet ihr weiter vorne auf dem Weg ein kleines Mädchen im Bikini. Passende Kleidung für so ein kleines Mädchen. Sie wird euch zwei Antidote geben. Geht abermals weiter nach vorne um noch jemanden zu begegnen. Ihr trefft einen Mann namens Mei'Chen. Er erzählt euch etwas über die Ruinen von Mi'hen. Geht dann hinter die Ruine, wo ihr eine Truhe mit einem Eisschwert für Tidus findet. Jetzt kämpft ihr ein wenig um zu leveln. Füllt unbedingt die Ekstase-Leiste von Valfaris. Gleich kommt ein Boss gegen den wir nur mit ihm kämpfen können und Ifrit uns nichts bringt. Nach einiger Zeit auf der Straße begegnen euch die Chocobo Ritter. Eine Art Bürgerwehr. Ihre Anführerin ist Lucille. Die werden noch im Verlauf der Geschichte eine wichtige Rolle für uns spielen. Lauft weiter. Ihr findet nach einem kleinen Stück weiter vorne eine Sackgasse. Da alle guten Dinge drei sind ist auch hier jemand in Grün. Sie heißt Belgmene. Sie ist ein Medium wie Yuna und sie fordert uns zu einem Bestia-Kampf heraus. Wer kann dazu schon nein sagen? Wenn ihr gewonnen habt bekommt ihr den Echoring. Belgmene wird für uns noch sehr nützlich sein. Sie gibt euch spezielle Menüs, mit den ihr die Statuswerte der Bestia erhöhen könnt oder ihn neue Attacken erlernen könnt. Aber noch nicht jetzt. So könnt ihr die Bestia trainieren ohne zu kämpfen. Geht jetzt weiter. Auf der Straße können Zufallskämpfe vorkommen. Zum Beispiel gegen Bomber. Von ihnen kann Kimahri mir Dragonik Explosion erlernen. Doch die kämpfe müssen nach drei runden gewonnen sein. Sonst setzten die es ein. Fall ihr aber wisst, dass der Kampf nach drei Runden nicht gewonnen werden kann, setzt Exfeu ein. Das schützt euch vor feuer-elementaren Attacken. Wenn ihr weiter geht, kommt ihr an einer Abzweigung an, wo ihr Elma, eine Chocobo-Ritterin, antrifft. Hinter ihr ist eine Truhe mit einem Allheilmittel. Die Straße weiter runter trefft ihr auf ein kleines Mädchen. Sie erklärt Tidus was die Stille Zeit ist. Die stille Zeit ist die Zeitspanne zwischen dem tot Sins und der Erscheinung des alten Sins. Es ist eine friedliche Zeit ohne Sin. Da wir so geschenkgeil sind, kriegen wir von einem Ritter, etwas weiter vorne, einen Vulkanring. Wenn ihr weiter lauft verlasst ihr den momentanen Abschnitt der Straße. Sobald ihr im nächsten angekommen redet den Ritter in der lilanen Rüstung an. Er gibt euch einen Sphäropass Lv.1. Ein sehr wichtiges Item. Auf dem Sphärobrett befinden sich in diversen Abständen Späroblocker. Diese gibt von Level 1 bis Level 4. Ein Sphäropass beseitigt die Blocker. Die werdet ihr brauchen um an den stärksten Zauber des Spieles zu kommen: Ultima. Geht weiter. Etwas weit entfernt kommt ihr an einer Abzweigung an. Diese führt zu einer Sackgasse an. Dort befindet sich eine Truhe mit 2.000 Gil. Zurück auf der Straße fährt ein Karren mit einer Matte drüber vorbei. Sobald ihr am Karren angekommen seid, fangen Luttz und Gatte an mit euch über das Finale zu sprechen. Doch ihr Chef, Lucille, mault die beiden an, weil sie ihre Aufgaben vernachlässigen. Sie erwähnen, dass sie vom Orden verbannt wurden. Wieso wohl? Ist stalken auch in Spira verboten? Lauft weiter und auf der linken Straßenseite trefft ihr eine Frau in Braun. Sprecht sie an und ihr erhaltet eine Hi-Potion. In der Nähe von ihr befindet sich ein Ritter in brauner Rüstung. Er gibt euch 600 Gil. Ich verstehe. Da wir Kimahri haben denkt er wir wären eine Gruppe Obdachlose die sich nichtmal eine Dusche leisten können und deswegen schon blau geworden sind. Ganz zu schweigen von der Rasur. Ja ich schau dich an Lulu. Weiter vorne ist einen Nonne die, die versucht die Bürgerwehr zu bekehren. Bestimmt hat das mit der Sache zu tun, wegen der sie verbannt wurden. Fast am Ende der Straße ist eine Raststätte. Geht da rein und speichert. Wie es weiter geht erfahrt ihr im nächsten Part. Vieleicht rasiert sich Kimahri endlich mal? Oder er siedelt Besaid unter seinen Armen an. Der Urwald hat er ja schonmal. Überlebenstipp des Tages *Alte Leute haben mehr drauf als man denkt *Wenn einer im Bademantel in die Öffentlichkeit geht ist jeder Zweifel gerecht fertigt *Es gibt in Spira zwar Hahnen-Kämpfe, aber mit anderen Tieren *Jeder muss sich rasieren *Man kann wertlose Geschenke immer noch verkaufen Navigation Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern